


I Guess There Is Someone New...

by Savvy_Bean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Drinking to Cope, I want to make fictional characters suffer, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: 3/7/19 I'm so sorry for the hiatus! Holidays and seasonal depression got me down. I'm currently finishing up the newest chapter. Thank you all for the patience you've given me. New chap should be up Saturday!7 fucking years.They had been together for 7 god damn years.They were each other’s first.They were going to get married.They were the first of their crew.It was always “Zoro and Luffy versus The World” from the very beginning.It was all so real for 7 years, the love, the good times and the bad, the friendship, the passion, those unabashed kisses filled with so much joy...7 years didn’t matter to Luffy apparently.





	1. The Beginning of the End

“There’s someone else, I’m moving out.” Luffy said it in his matter of fact tone, the same tone he used when he proclaimed his love for meat. That was what hurt the most. He didn’t care, his one-track mind and his honest nature made the sentence come so easily. He didn’t care, he had moved on in what seemed like an instant. It was a slap in the face that completely blindsided him. Like a boot to his heart, a crushing grip on everything he knew to be real. 

7 fucking years. 

They had been together for 7 god damn years. 

They were each other’s first.

They were going to get married.

They were the first of their crew. 

It was always “Zoro and Luffy versus The World” from the very beginning. 

It was all so real for 7 years, the love, the good times and the bad, the friendship, the passion, those unabashed kisses filled with so much joy...

7 years didn’t matter to Luffy apparently. 

The tears that clouded his vision and questions of “why?” drowned the sounds of Luffy gathering his things from their shared apartment, erasing every inkling of his presence save for the key he left on the kitchen table. In a haze of disbelief, Zoro didn’t even hear the door close. Just as quickly as Luffy had appeared in his life, he vanished. He was there one moment and gone the next. All sense of familiarity left with him, his heart under the heel of the flipflops he gifted on their anniversary. 

Zoro’s entire being shook with disbelief and pain for hours, tears flowing in streams as thousands of memories hit him all at once. The feeling of Luffy’s chapped lips against his the first time they kissed screaming the loudest in his mind, the wrinkle of his nose as he smiled up at him. The breath caressing his cheek as they held each other like their life depended on it. Their stupid little inside jokes, the hundreds of dates they had been on. The memory melded with the sensations of the brunette under him, moaning, arching into his touch and screaming his name in ecstasy as they became one. He was the only one to know the symphony of Luffy’s pleasure, it was sacred to him. Now? There was someone out there who knew that beauty, that bliss. The warmth of his touch, how beautiful he looked in the throes of passion. Does this other man know how to worship the temple that is Luffy the way he does? How Zoro envied this mystery that spirited away the love they held for so long. The one other person in the world who knew the blessing that was Luffy’s affection. 

He couldn’t stand it. Who the fuck was this person? What right did they have to take everything he held dear away? To take his future husband from his arms? Did they even know what love was? What it meant to him? Zoro wailed at the top of his lungs a swan song of despair. The sound of a broken man could be heard from the streets below.

Looking around at their-no, his apartment the realization sunk into his bones, Luffy was never coming back. It was sickening and alien. He felt repelled by the sight, the nothingness of the four walls around him. He wretched at the emptiness that surrounded him, still reeling from the fact life would never be the same. No more late night raids on the corner store, no more parties with their crew, no more gazing upon Luffy’s cute face as he slept nuzzled into his chest. It was all gone and it wasn’t coming back. His mind ravaged him with thoughts of what if? Where did it all go wrong? What could he have done differently? Was it always like this? Was he too blind to see? Did he ever love him?

He needed to drink these questions away this moment.

So he stumbled to the fridge and pulled out the half empty 24 pack of PBR they had shared just the night before when he had been surrounded by all of their friends and most importantly, holding Luffy in his arms. How had things changed so quickly? He wondered as he sank to the floor. Ripping open the cardboard he grabbed two cans in his hand and reached for a knife in the drawer. Stabbing the tin and placing his fingers over the holes as he popped the tabs to shotgun them both at once, then twice, three times, til he lost count. Mind in a haze from the alcohol that swam in his veins. 

Heat pooled in his gut as he smashed the empty can in his hand with ease, feeling the cords of muscle in his arm flex with every ounce of rage he could muster giving him a small sense of relief. Head foggy and rage unsettled he slammed his fist into the cabinet next to him, splinters stabbing into his skin, ripping the flesh of his knuckles. It was welcome, hell, it felt fucking good. The blood dripping in warm rivers felt so soothing, the pain of his torn nerves momentarily kept his mind focused on physical pain. He wanted more, he needed more of it. He wanted to bury this pain. 

He stood shakily, room spinning from all of the booze in his system. It took him a moment to gain his bearings before he sprinted into the wall, punching holes faster than his vision could register. All of his will focused on the holes erupting under his knuckles. Plaster and paint obliterated into a thin mist as the hole expanded, but it wasn’t enough. His knuckles throbbed as skin split open, painting the walls with smears of angry red. He grabbed a chair from the table with his bruised and bloodied hands with the sheer will of his anger, crashing it against the abused wall. The wood splintered and flew back to him. Pieces lodging themselves under his skin. He screamed and screamed with every hit, limbs flying with fury. How the fuck could this happen? Luffy was all he ever had, he ever needed! THE WAS NO ONE BUT HIM. LUFFY WAS ALL THAT MATTERED IN HIS FUCKED UP LIFE. 

“NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO. I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM. I SLICE HIS MAGGOT FILLED THROAT OPEN.” He screamed to no one and everyone. His body trembling as the tears returned. He kicked the crushed cans at his feet and leaped to the TV, drop kicking the screen into shards of glass and mangled plastic. Zoro heaved and sunk to his knees, punching the obliterated electronic with his diminishing strength. Gasping for breath as he whimpered in defeat. The tears returning as his emotions resurged, nothing existed now but his pain.

Suddenly the front door flings open and to his surprise, a certain blonde cook frantically looks around the room. His crystal blue eye wide in shock at the damage surrounding him, concern clear in his features. “What the hell moss head?! I thought you were being attacked!” Teeth clenched around his trademark cancer stick he scans the room for a crazed lunatic. “You’re gonna get the cops called on you! I can hear you two floors up! Where’s Luffy?” Sanji rushes to his side and crouches down to survey the cuts and bruises covering Zoro’s wilted body. It was obvious at a closer look that Zoro had done this to himself. 

Zoro was battered and beaten, his knuckles swollen and split from his fit of rage, wooden splinters littering his skin with scrapes and seeping blood. Sanji had never seen the swordsman so battered, and to know he did this to himself just made it all the worse. His eyes were foggy and red from the tears that just wouldn’t end. Where was Luffy? Zoro was a drunken mess judging by the crushed cans that littered the floor.

“Hey,” he waved his hand in the broken man’s face, “what happened man? You punched a damn crater into the wall, your TV is smashed and there’s beer everywhere. Talk to me.” 

Looking down to his hands Zoro murmured so softly the cook could barely hear him. “Luffy left me, said there’s someone else.” 

“Damn…” Sanji couldn’t really say much else as he processed his friend’s words. He had never heard the man so broken and the room served as a physical manifestation of his pain, this wasn’t the headstrong asshole he loved to hate. This was all so foreign he didn’t really know how to approach the situation. Luffy left him? The two had been inseparable since they were preteens, what happened? His heart felt for the man in front of him. The romantic in him couldn’t help but hurt for him too. Why would Luffy just up and leave? They were all together last night, nothing seemed off about them. What kind of asshole just up and leaves a relationship like theirs for someone else after all that time? 

“Come on man, get on your feet. Let's clean you up.” Sanji hoisted the limp man up by his waist and walked him to the bathroom, kicking down the lid of the toilet to perch Zoro on. He searched under the sink for the first aid kit and rubbing alcohol and grabbed a clean washcloth before fishing a stoge from his pocket, lighting it up and taking a deep drag before getting down to business. “Take off your shirt for me, we gotta sanitize those cuts.” Zoro complied slowly, lifting his bloodstained shirt off and tossing it on the floor. 

Sanji sighed and took a long drag, surveying the damage. His chiseled frame littered with both deep and shallow cuts. “It’s… gonna be alright, I gotcha.” The words felt weird on his tongue, the two hadn’t ever said a kind word to one another. It was always rude banter and throwing insults, but right now this is what Zoro needed, the guy’s world had just been turned upside down. Sanji still couldn’t quite fathom it. He knew Luffy was everything to the moss head. 

So he did what he could, pouring some rubbing alcohol on the washcloth to dab on his friend’s wounds, tenderly wiping away the crusting blood. Zoro didn’t even flinch as the disinfectant stung. He was simply existing, mind withdrawn as he focused on keeping his balance. “You really did a number on yourself. I’m glad I came down. You don’t need to be hurting yourself moss head. I know it’s rough right now, but it’ll get better. You’ve got people who care about you. I hate to say it, but I care about you. You’re not alone.” He murmured as he ran the cloth over the man’s rippled abdomen and picking the splinters of wood as he went. Sanji wasn’t sure if he went unheard or if he was being ignored, either way, he decided to keep quiet and focus on the task at hand. 

The two sat in silence as Sanji bandaged Zoro up. Both of them had no words to say, yet in that moment a sense of acceptance and kindred spirits came. The cook understood what it meant to be heartbroken, but not to this magnitude. Sanji leaned back and took a good look at Zoro, proud of his handiwork. Truly, he was glad that he came to the door. Who knows what more he would have done to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared about his wellbeing the same as Nami or Robin. 

Emotions mixed rage and sympathy. Luffy had always been selfish with a one track mind on whatever held his interest, but Sanji ever expected this from him. Honestly Sanji had always sort of envied the relationship they had. They used to be best friends and lovers at the same time, the looks they shared didn’t escape Sanji’s notice. How they would smile that secret smile that was only meant to be shared between them. Zoro was the model partner that everyone wanted, kind, loving, patient when the situation called. He was a caretaker without being overbearing and surprisingly romantic. Always treating Luffy to an extra serving off of his plate, buying flowers and planning anniversary or birthday gifts months in advance. No one could deny how much Zoro treasured Luffy. They seemed like the ideal relationship, two people uniquely themselves, yet complimenting each other perfectly. He couldn’t understand why Luffy would left like this, for another guy nonetheless. Sure, the straw hat had always jumped from one thing to another, deciding things on a simple hunch without a care, attention unable to grasp two things at once. But he also treasured the relationships he had, platonic or romantic. He would kill for those he cared about. So how had that love just switched off like a light? He just left Zoro like this without any concern for how he would feel. 

He shook the thoughts away and places a hand on his friend’s thigh. “Hey, how about you get in bed, you need to get some sleep. It’s 4 in the morning.” 

“I can’t sleep in that bed anymore.” Zoro murmured, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. The smell of Luffy would suffocate him if he didn’t do it himself. 

With an understanding nod Sanji stood and offered him a hand. “You can sleep at my place tonight. C’mon.” He said without a second thought, sliding into his bedroom quickly to grab the man a fresh shirt and some sweatpants before returning to his side. “Throw this on.” he offered with a small smile. Zoro compiled and stripped quickly to get into his clean clothes. He was wobbly and obviously very intoxicated and tired. 

Sanji wrapped an arm around his middle to steady him as they walked out of his apartment together. Absently the cook thought to clean up the mess they left behind but saved the thought for later. Instead he focused on helping the moss brain up the stairs to his apartment above. Zoro was like a dead weight on his side, his head resting on Sanji’s shoulder as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other. 

He unlocked the door to his studio with one hand as he held his friend with the other, ushering him into the room. Zoro took in the scent that was so Sanji, stale smoke and the aroma of a home-cooked meal. Maybe it was the alcohol or the depression in his soul, but the scent of Sanji's abode relaxed him ever so slightly as he was laid out on his friend’s bed. Silky sheets covered his frame as he sunk into the mattress. He was so thankful in the moment for Sanji. Their friendship was strained at times, but they both cared for each other deeply. They were all family. Even if one had betrayed him. He didn’t want to think about it now, tomorrow reality would hit him at full force once more. 

“Sorry I don’t have a couch to sleep on, a bed is better anyways.” Sanji let out a strained chuckle and walked over to his kitchen, eyeing Zoro’s wilted figure beneath his sheets as he grabbed blindly in his fridge for a few eggs and bacon to fix. The man needed something to settle his stomach, otherwise, he would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Zoro was in enough pain, Sanji didn’t want more added to it. So with the ease of the seasoned chef he was, he danced around the kitchen to make his friend something quick. 

Zoro sighed as the smell of cooked bacon floated to his senses. A plate of warm food was placed on the nightstand by his side and with a quick tap to his head he sat up and grabbed the plate without a second thought. Shoving the food in his mouth quickly. Sanji sat beside him, watching carefully as if without is vigil Zoro would break once again. The man looked up from his plate with his one sterling eye and gave him a soft smile. It was such a relief to see, yet so strange. Zoro rarely smiled at him. 

“‘s good. Thanks.” he slurred, sliding another piece of bacon down his throat. “You don’t have to do all of this.” Zoro sighed, his whole life was upside down. Luffy was gone and Sanji was nice to him. What’s next? Nami gives away all of her money? He couldn’t care less now. The alcohol and numbness in his soul made it to where nothing mattered. 

“Yah, yah. Just because we fight all the time doesn’t mean I don’t care.” The cook replied, satisfied to see Zoro calmed down. He lit another cigarette and blew the smoke into Zoro’s face with a smirk. “Gotta take care of each other right?” 

The moss head’s nose wrinkled and he threw a light punch the blonde’s way. “Fuck off curlybrow.” He tone held none of the venom it normally would. 

Sanji smirked and took the empty plate from him, sitting it on the nightstand. “Get some sleep moss brain.” Zoro was way ahead of him, his head resting against the pillow, eye closed and patting the space beside him. Sanji leaned up to turn off the light for him and ashed his spent smoke before maneuvering over the now sleeping ball of moss to lay beside him. He couldn’t help but feel weird having Zoro in his bed. Then again the whole night wasn’t what he expected to happen in a million years. So he settled beside the man and pulled out his phone to DM Nami and Robin. He was sure Zoro would sleep for a long while so he planned to clean up his apartment the best he could beforehand. Nami and Robin would surely help, and it would give him an excuse to be around the lovely women. 

The first thing he saw when he pulled up the app was a selfie on Luffy's story of him kissing some dark man with sexed up ebony hair and bags under his eyes. With the caption "Babe looks like an angry cat!" with a cat and heart emoji. The guy looked like the physical manifestation of negativity itself. How in the world had this guy taken Luffy from Zoro? Zoro was like an Olympian god! This guy was just an angry twig. Zoro fucking loved him with his entire being! He supported Luffy emotionally, morally and financially ever since Ace passed away, hell, before that even! Sanji was shocked and furious to see that his friend was already sharing with the world he had found someone else. Did he really not give a fuck? Who the hell did that? 

The crew needed to see this as soon as possible. He didn't want the picture to vanish before anyone else got a chance to see this. The crew needed to know what he had done. So he took a screenshot of the offending picture and opened up a group chat with the crew sans Luffy and Zoro. Filling everyone in and asking for help with cleaning up the apartment for Zoro in the morning when they all would inevitably see the message. Vindictive thoughts came to mind, but he muted them. Deciding this wasn’t his place to do anything, all he could do was be there for him. So instead he left it at that. Choosing to send a text to his dad that he wouldn’t be at work tomorrow, sure the old man would be pissed, but Sanji’s his kid. All Sanji would get is a chewing out and he could handle that. Zoro needed people to support him and he was going to fucking be there. 

He looked over to Zoro’s sleeping form and sighed, this whole situation messy and fucked up. Tomorrow would be even worse once the crew found out. There would surely be a confrontation. He couldn’t imagine what Zoro was going through right now, but he knew everyone would be there for him. The crew always banded together when shit hit the fan. Even if they were one short, they could take on anything. He would support Zoro through this, even if he felt alone, Sanji wouldn’t leave his side. 

So for tonight, he simply curled up beside the man he loved to hate. Appreciating the eye in the hurricane Luffy had brought. 

Tomorrow, they would face the storm together.


	2. Cleaning Up the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just to establish some things, next chapter the crew is gonna be stuck between taking care of a heartbroken, hungover Zoro and hunting down Luffy.

The warmth of morning sun greeted Sanji as he woke a few hours later, light glittering through the window next to his bed to greet a new day. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched his arms to wake his tired bones. His skin brushed against the warm body sleeping peacefully beside him. The cook’s heart leapt a bit as his gaze landed on Zoro’s relaxed expression. That’s right, he had let Zoro stay the night. While the cook always savored having another in his bed, it felt weird to have the man between his sheets. Zoro deserved it though. He lay a broken man, sleep the barrier between harsh reality and his withered psyche. A buzz pulled Sanji’s gaze from the sleeping man next to him. Then another; and another. It seemed everyone had seen his message. 

Thumbing the screen open Sanji wasn’t surprised to see Nami and Usopp blowing up the chat with disbelief and anger. Nami was cussing up and down with easily 100 angry emojis. The cook sighed and read through them all. The crew was furious, everyone had seen the photo and couldn’t believe that Luffy had gone off with some stranger at the drop of a hat. Leaving Zoro to self destruct in the aftermath of a broken heart.

 

NamiCat 6:03 - What the hell is this???  
NamiCat 6:03 - This is a fucking joke right??????  
NamiCat 6:03 - Sanji what the fuck?  
NamiCat 6:03 - Is luffy fucking mental? I’ll beat his dumb ass >:(

Nico_Robin 6:03 - Is Zoro okay? Do you know what caused this?

Frrrrranky 6:04 - This is super wack bro 

Nico_Robin 6:04 - When would you like us to come to the apartment? I can cancel my morning lecture. I doubt my students would mind a day off. 

Frrrrranky 6:05 -Bro Sanj what’s the damage, I’ll bring some tools :)

SogeKingg 6:05 - YOOOOO WHAT IS THIS  
SogeKingg 6:05 - YOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS CRAZY  
SogeKingg 6:05 - YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SANJI REPLY  
SogeKingg 6:05 - I JUST CHECKED LUFFYS PAGE THIS IS LEGIT WTF

Tony_Tony 6:05 - Oh my goodness did Zoro hurt himself? I will bring my bag and patch him up!

JinbeiF 6:06 - I cannot believe this, I’m sending Luffy a text right now. What has gotten into him? This isn’t like Luffy.

NamiCat 6:06 - It is though! Think about it. Dude would be in a full fledged conversation and walk off if he smelled meat! I bet he would leave a forever long relationship for someone elses meat >:(  
NamiCat 6:06 - I’m shook. Fuck luffy they’ve been together for like ever zoro is too good for him  
NamiCat 6:06 - I’m getting dressed

SogeKingg 6:07 - Nami savage spittin truth lmao  
SogeKingg 6:07 - but fr tho chopper you want me to pick you up we coming over

Tony_Tony 6:08 - Please, I’ll be outside text me when you’re here

SoulKingBrook 6:12 - I’ll be in town this weekend to bring some cheer! Playing at the music hall on Saturday, you all should come! Give my condolences to Zoro.

Nico_Robin 6:13 - Franky and I are leaving now. 

Nami 6:13 - Same just got ready

JinbeiF 6:14 - I will be teaching at the Dojo until 4, let me know if you’d like to bring Zoro down to let off some steam. See you all this evening. 

With a sigh Sanji sat up, silky sheets pooling around his lap and he began typing out replies to everyone, the crew agreeing to meet at Zoro’s apartment in half an hour and talk about what happened the night before. He could only hope that fixing the outward damage would soothe the man in his bed, their landlord would have a fit if he saw the state of Zoro’s kitchen. At least the crew could help with that for now. 

By damn he would do what he could to help. The whole situation was so fucked up it was still hard to process it all. The crew wouldn’t be the same after all, Luffy brought them all together.. He supposed it was fitting that he would be the one to drive a wedge as well. In all faith, everyone would take Zoro’s side, which in a way made matters worse, they were the Strawhats, not the Mossyhairs. Perhaps there would be a way to mend this down the road, for now they needed to focus on the man in his bed. Zoro was surely going to have another fit when he woke up. They needed to get to work as soon as possible. 

The cook carefully crawled over Zoro’s sleeping form as to not rouse him and quietly padded over his creaky hardwood floor to the bathroom, making quick work of slipping out of his sleep pants and turning on the shower. The hot steam gracing his bare skin as he stepped in. The water was perfect, rivers flowing down his skin in steady cascades. Warming his core and melting the stress he hadn’t even known his body retained til it melted away. Sanji basked in the feeling of carding his fingers through his wet hair, suds of his shampoo whisking away the grime of a day in the kitchen. Showers were a sacred time for Sanji, the reprieve before a stressful day ahead. Today perhaps more so than usual. The crew would join forces and overcome any obstacles in their path together; this was no exception. Even if Luffy was missing… That was for another time though. 

For now he focused on the man sleeping in his bed as he ran his hands along soapy skin. Their rivalry put on hold, Sanji felt slightly amiss by the tender feelings bubbling below the surface; they felt weird, emotions buried by years of fights surfacing. Zoro was a good man, someone that Sanji had inwardly admired for years. Since they first met they had been kindred spirits; both ambitious, prideful, steadfast and committed to those they cared for. Sanji was a hopeless romantic sure, but so was Zoro. They just both expressed it in different ways. At the end of the day, through bruised skin and rude remarks, they were friends. Friends that would kill for one another. The cook would be by Zoro’s side, a shoulder to lean on til the moss ball was able to stand on his own two feet again. He hated to admit it to himself, but he loved Zoro. 

The blonde stepped out of the shower and dried his hair before wrapping the towel around his toned hips. He checked himself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom to find an old button up to wear. Rummaging through the bottom of the drawer he fished out a ratty red and white striped short sleeved shirt that he couldn’t recall ever buying. Sanji shrugged to himself and threw it on with a pair of old jeans covered in paint from when he had painted his apartment a calming powder blue. Looking in the mirror he was slightly disappointed in how casual he looked, much preferring to look his best. No use to soil he good clothes for the sake of appearance though. 

He grabbed some ingredients from his kitchen and carefully placed them in a grocery bag before taking his lighter and pack from the nightstand. Giving one last glance to Zoro he stopped, grabbing a pen and paper to leave him a note. Letting him know he’d be back soon before sneaking a last tender once over of his relaxed, handsome features as he quietly closed the door behind him. He hoped he would return before he man woke up the the shitty reality Luffy forced upon him. 

Franky and Robin were the first to arrive. The couple conversing in quiet whispers with concerned features. Robin’s beautiful lips pursed in a worried frown as she murmured something to her husband. Franky ran his finger through his electric blue hair, his expression downcast and so very unlike the chipper mechanic. It felt wrong look at the normally happy couple downcast like this, but as soon as he caught Franky’s eye their usual demeanor returned “Sanji bro!” Franky smiled and lifted his tool bag above his head “I dunno the damage, but I brought my tools, got some plaster too.” 

The cook smiled as he approached the pair “Door‘s unlocked. I kicked it open last night when I heard all of the commotion.” The cook kicked the door open and ushered the couple inside. The collective gasp behind him was unsurprising. He too was still amazed the damage Zoro caused. “It’s bad. We gotta get this fixed before the landlord does his monthly walkthrough.” 

“Oh goodness, he destroyed the wall. Unbelievable.” Robin murmured under her breath. He graceful form floated to the wall, running her hand along the fractured plaster. 

Franky sauntered behind her with a tape measure “A good five and a half feet of damage, we’re gonna be here all day baby.” He chuckled and slapped a hand on his wife’s shoulder, maintaining a bit of positivity. “Is Zoro bro alright?”

The cook shrugged as he wiped the powered plaster off of the kitchen counter, “As good as he can be I guess, he’s passed out in my bed right now.” Sanji replied as he preheated the oven and spread his ingredients to begin making a breakfast quiche for everyone. 

Usopp and Chopper were the next to arrive. The pre-med student squeaking at the sight of the obliterated kitchen and living area as they walked through the entryway. “I was afraid he would have a panic attack, did he harm himself?” Chopper studied the blood scattered across the room, his doe eyes welling up in tears. “Zoro must be so heartbroken… He had a ring and everything for Luffy, does he ever think about anyone else? Zoro doesn’t deserve this.” The baby of the group sighed. 

“Like Nami said, Luffy would totally do this. It’s fucked up and totally unfair.” Usopp replied, pulling his dreads into a bun before digging through his bag for tools to get started. “We gotta worry about Zoro right now though, fuck Luffy. He’s probably in mister douchebag’s bed sleeping all cozy like while we’re taking care of his mess.” Brutally honest, no one in the room could disagree. 

“We are here to support Zoro and that is what matters.” Robin offered as she wiped down the mangled plaster from the wall to make a smooth surface for the fresh layer Franky was concocting in the sink beside Sanji. 

Chopper and Usopp agreed as they dropped their bags beside the kitchen table, assessing the damage to see where to begin. The med student picking up empty beer cans as Usopp fished a sander and wood polish to work on the smashed cabinet. 

The group worked in unison quietly. The apartment filled with a mix of somber silence and brewing coffee in the air as they did what any good friends do. Robin and Franky clearing the busted wall, Usopp on the cabinet and Chopper scrubbing the tile. It warmed Sanji’s heart to know the crew was still the same even if they were one member short. The fear that they would disburse at the breakup was unfounded, but so was everything about this situation. Thankfully some things would never changed, the crew was still the crew through and through. The cook could almost relax as he mixed the quiche and filled the casserole pan, good food and good friends. What more could someone need? A lover perhaps, but that wasn’t the point. 

Their long silence was broken the minute Nami walked through the door, anger written clear across her electric features. “What the hell happened here!?” The red head placed her hands on her hips, eyes electric. “Luffy did this to him?” Her heels clicked on the tile floor as she marched through the kitchen, hips cocked as she shook her head. “That fucker is like a bull in a china shop. For fuck’s sake!” 

Vivi trailed quietly behind her furious girlfriend and offered everyone a small smile, knowing full and well not to add fuel to her lover’s fire. “Good morning everyone, where could I help?” 

Sanji uncharacteristically didn’t even look her way, too focused on garnishing the quiche and sliding it in the oven. “Zoro did it to himself my dear Nami-Swan. Came down last night to find him crying in front of the busted tv. Luffy’s leaving him broke him, I’ve never seen him so emotional.” The cook shook his head and leaned over to pour a few cups of coffee for everyone, turning to offer the ladies their mugs first. 

Nami shook her head and grabbed the mug from him, lips pursed to a frown, “Luffy is as selfish asshole. They’ve been together for like, ever. Like what does he expect? For Zoro to just be cool with that? Like, ‘Okay cool babe, it’s no big deal. Enjoy your new life’!” Vivi took the piping mug from Nami’s hand as her gestures grew more animated by the syllable. “And that we’re just gonna except it and what? Let his little side hoe into the crew and pretend nothing happened?” 

Usopp shrugged as he fitted a board over the cracked cabinet, taking his coffee from Sanji with a nod in thanks before taking the first sip, melting into the mug as he sucked down the bitter drink to give him the energy he needed to begin the long day ahead of him. “It’s gotta be rough on Zoro, I mean look at this place.” He waved around to the room, slapping Chopper in the face on accident. “Oops, but we can totally cheer him up! Captain Usopp will step up to lead his crew and save the day!” 

The group chuckled and raised their mugs to toast to that. Robin leaning against her husband’s side with a soft smile. “Perhaps once Zoro wakes up a few of us could take him out for a bit, a nice distraction to calm his mind.” 

“I’ll make him some rice balls at the Baratie, get some good sake into him too.” Sanji smiled, feeling a if he should be the one by Zoro’s side through this. They were neighbors after all, the romantic in him and perhaps something else, made him feel obligated to help his friend through the heart break. They had shared something last night, he felt it was his duty to start the healing process.

“I’ll come too! T-To mediate of course.” Chopper smiled awkwardly, “We all know you two butt heads more often than not.”

Not that Chopper wasn’t welcome, but did they really not think that Sanji couldn’t be nice to Zoro? “C’mon, I’m not a complete dick. Zoro is still my friend, even if I fucking hate him sometimes.” 

“Yeah yeah, doesn’t mean you don’t need a mediator” Nami chuckled behind her mug. 

Robin and Franky nodded with sagely expressions, and to their defense, it made since. It still rubbed Sanji the wrong way though, he was capable of being nice to the moss head! Didn’t a sleeping Zoro in his bed prove that? Their banter didn’t really have any malice behind it, most of the time. They were both passionate about different things and butted heads sometimes was all. Fuck it, Sanji needed a smoke, he hadn’t even gotten a single puff in this morning. So he excused himself and stepped around the crew scattered across the apartment, toeing over the tools strewn about to find peace away from the banter with his sweet, sweet nicotine. 

Stepping into the humid morning air on Zoro’s balcony was a welcome reprieve from the banter of his friends inside. Normally it wouldn’t bother him; hell, he’d agree with them usually, but today it simply struck a different cord. One he didn’t like to dwell on too often. “Damn…” the blonde murmured to himself as he tapped out his first death stick of the day, sparking it up with practiced ease to suck in that wonderful taste of ash and nicotine. The stoge did nothing to his racing thoughts, Zoro was still swimming through his head. So many questions left unanswered. Like what was coming next? Would Luffy come back to his senses? Would Zoro take him back? Where did this leave everyone else? Would Zoro move out? Shit, would he skip town? Kill himself even? No that was a bit far, but the thought of Zoro moving out wasn’t one the cook enjoyed. 

The moss ball was a hurricane. Passionate, determined, hilarious and so uniquely himself. Sanji didn’t want their crew to fall apart, let alone for Zoro to leave. The pair had shared so many good memories. Like the time they kicked a creep’s ass at Brook’s bar for manhandling Robin and stumbled home serenading the bushes in front of their complex before falling asleep in them for everyone to drag them to their beds, or how they would sit out on this very balcony once a week and drink moscow mules til they passed out on the couch inside. He would miss seeing the grouchy asshole faint smirk every morning as they passed each other on their way to work. It was hard to think of life changing, Sanji wasn’t very good at change. 

Lost in thought he didn’t even notice a graceful hand on his shoulder til the voice attached spoke, “Thank you for being there for him last night. Without you finding him, who knows what could have happened.” Robin, oh beautiful Robin, coming out to comfort him? It wasn’t Sanji that needed comfort now. 

“Yeah… I am too.” The cook murmured, rolling his cigarette between two fingers before tapping the ash. 

“You seem troubled, what is on your mind?” Robin gestured to his hand, silently asking to take a drag. He obliged and passed it along between her slender fingers. “Don’t say a word to Franky.” 

With a chuckle Sanji nodded and leaned back to look out over the park below. “Everything is going to be different now, Luffy’s probably gone and even if he came back I doubt any of us really want him right now.” The beautiful architect nodded, blowing out a soft puff of smoke before handing the cigarette back to its owner. “And Zoro, you should have seen him. He’s a wreck, all beat up and crying. Can you believe that? Zoro. Crying. He couldn’t even stay here last night. What if Luffy tries to fuck with his heart and gets back together with him? What if he leaves? Like moves away or something? I know everyone thinks we hate each other, but I’d miss the fuck out of that moss for brains.” He confessed, lighting up another smoke, his body not yet reaching a level of satisfaction. 

“As we all would, Sanji. Thing’s will certainly be different, yet we have endured worse. Remember when I almost moved away? I felt unwanted, alone even with our great group of friends. You all stood at the airport begging me to stay, every one of you. You all loved me more than life itself it felt. It made me feel wanted for once in my miserable life. You all reminded me that I was already home.” The noirette smiled, placing a hand on his knee, “Franky confessed his love for me that night after Luffy had thrown a silly party in my honor. This crew we have, as varied as it may be, is unbreakable. Luffy will return. I cannot speak for Zoro taking him back, but I know if Zoro were to try and leave, we would do everything in our power to keep him here with us where he belongs. It will be alright, we have weathered worse storms before my dear Sanji.” 

Somehow that was exactly what he needed to hear. Robin always had a mysterious power of it. “Thanks Robin-chan. You always know what to say.” The pair stood and hugged lightly, before returning inside. 

Feeling revived Sanji went straight to work helping Franky and Robin with boarding and setting the first coat of plaster on the wall, Nami’s portable speakers playing some top 40’s pop to lift the mood. Chopper and Vivi hauling out the busted TV and chair while Usopp coated the patched cabinet with a fresh varnish to match the other panels. Nami went about grabbing up any piece of Luffy left behind, mugs, shirts, posters, etc. Everyone played a part in getting the apartment back to normal for their friend to return once he awoke. 

Before they knew it, the quiche was cooked and cooled, ready to enjoy as Sanji began serving it on paper plates for easy clean up. The crew took their servings and sat in a circle on the freshly vacuumed carpet in the living room. Playful banter and praises sung to the cook as they chatted it up over their meal. Nami and Vivi perched against the couch scrolling through twitter and Usopp sharing funny videos with Chopper while Robin rested her head on Franky’s shoulder. It was the crew as always, everyone doing their own thing while enjoying each other just being around. Sanji felt at peace with his food and friends. Maybe everything would be okay as Robin said, hopefully Zoro would be alright when he woke up and they could take him out for a good day. Get his mind off of the shitty breakup and rebound from a shitty night. Hell, he didn’t mind if Zoro spent the night with him again. Yeah, it would be okay. The anxiety in the cook’s heart finally began to disburse. 

“Oh my god no fucking way!” Nami’s shrill broke the peaceful chatter, her electric eyes wide in fury and shock. “Guys you gotta see what Jinbei just sent me!” 

Vivi leaned in to read the screen and after a moment shook her head and took another bite of her breakfast. “Unbelievable.” A scowl marred her beautiful face which sunk Sanji’s heart to his gut. 

“Lemme see!” Usopp snagged the phone and leaned over for the rest to see, everyone’s eyes going wide as they read over the text. A rush of fury and anxiety coursed through Sanji’s core as he read the screen in front of him.

JinbeiF 10:26 - Luffy’s reply, read it for yourself.   
\--  
PirateKingxD 10:20 - hey!!!!! Everything’s fine! :)   
PirateKingxD 10:20 - i got bored and met this cool dude when i broke my foot ystrday XDD   
PirateKingxD 10:20 - he’s a doctor or a surgun or smth!   
PirateKingxD 10:21 - his name is torao!   
PirateKingxD 10:21 - i dunno zoro is boring!! torao is so cool and hes got a big dikk ;)   
PirateKingxD 10:21 - zoro wont mind :) he always says do what makes me happy :)  
PirateKingxD 10:22 - i left my key so he can give it to th landlord :) 

PirateKingxD 10:26 - we need to hang soon!!!  
\--  
JinbeiF 10:28 - I’m a bit shocked to be honest. I don’t know what to say.

“A bit shocked? That was the understatement of the year!” Usopp stood, arms shaking at his side as he clenched his fists. “I thought maybe they were having some toruble or something! Zoro got boring? Who just goes to the emergency room and comes out with a new boyfriend? Did he break his brain too?!” 

Looking down at his hands Sanji realized he was shaking too. Fuck he needed another smoke or he was going to lose his shit. 

They were all going to lose their shit. 

It was time to hunt down Luffy and get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Thank you so so much for your lovely comments, kudos and bookmarks. I wasn't expecting to get so much positive feedback! 
> 
> Pls drop a comment or kudos if you're liking the direction I'm heading!


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life has been hella busy. Been working overtime for a month straight, had mid-terms, got my wisdom teeth removed, first wedding anniversary and just life in general. 
> 
> Not that anyone cares, but I met my favorite band's lead singer at a show. He bought us rounds of beer during the opener and wished us a happy anniversary on stage which started a rad mosh pit. Then after the show he found us and my husband and I got drunk as fuck with him and his wife. Best night of my life. 
> 
> Better late than never though amirite? Sorry if there are any errors, I dont have a beta and I rewrote this chapter like 4 times trying to get it how I wanted it. 
> 
> Ilu all thank you for your patience and words of encouragement!

Silky sheets envelop Zoro’s exhausted frame. Every inch of his body hurt, his knuckles throbbed under his head, his muscles sorer than they had been even after his most brutal workout, and his head felt like he had been hit with a brick repeatedly. This wasn’t exactly a new thing to the man, he had been in his fair share of bar fights, but for everything in him, he couldn’t quite recall what had happened last night. His memories were a haze of hurt and rage, there was a hole in his chest he couldn’t quite place, but the cozy bed he lay in was so comfortable it made it even harder to process these thoughts. He was warm, enveloped in fragrant silk that pooled around his wary body in all of the right ways. It was like a little slice of heaven between these lovely sheets. 

But this wasn’t his bed. Where was he? 

He jumped awake, sterling eye scanning the unfamiliar room in shock as fight or flight reflexes stirred below his bruised veins. This modest studio wasn’t his apartment. The tasteful neo french decor was a stark contrast to his messy bedroom littered with posters and unmarried socks. Zoro noticed a certain blonde reading quietly by the window taking a drag of his spent cigarette. The rare sight of both crystal blue eyes following every line of some old cookbook. He didn’t seem to notice his guest panicking in his bed. 

Fuck. He was in Sanji’s studio… In Sanji’s bed…

“Holy shit.” He didn’t even realize he shouted. 

The blonde looked up from his book, surprise written clear across his expressive blue eyes. “Oh, morning mosshead.”

“Did we…?” Zoro’s heart leaped at the sight of Sanji in his old striped shirt he had gotten years ago on vacation in Sabaody. He couldn’t help but notice the way the morning sunlight cast a radiant glow over the man's unusually messy hair. He looked surprisingly not like himself, clad in jeans and his old shirt. It was odd, to say the least. 

The cook scoffed and shook his head with a smug smirk before exhaling smoke out of his window and folding the corner of the page he was on to keep his place. “Hell no.” Sanji stood from his perch in the window and flicked his butt out of the window nonchalantly before taking a few steps to the bed where Zoro sat dazed and confused. 

Sterling silver met ocean blue as Sanji took a seat next to him, concern was written clear across his handsome features. “Are you feeling okay?” He murmured, placing his hand on Zoro’s taut shoulder. 

“I feel like shit. Why are you wearing my shirt?” Zoro eyed him suspiciously, glancing down at Sanji’s exposed chest peeking from between his shirt. 

“This is yours?” Sanji looked down. He could see why Zoro would find the situation suggestive. “I found it at the bottom of my dresser. It was the only shirt I had that I could wear while we fixed your apartment. We took care of the hole in the wall.” 

That's right... He had smashed his apartment to pieces last night. He had come home from work and Luffy’s bags were packed. Luffy had dumped him… For another man… He went crazy, he busted a hole in his wall… He was alone… 

“Luffy’s gone…” Zoro murmured to himself, trying his best to blink out the fresh tears pooling in this eyes. Fuck, he couldn’t cry now. He needed to stay strong, but the tears just kept coming. Grief hit every nerve in his whithered body until he could hold it no more. A choked sob escaped his throat as his vision grew blurry. 

He was alone. Everything he knew to be true was ripped out from under him. That perfect little ray of sunshine that fell into his life all those years ago was spirited away in the night, leaving him to fight the black abyss of this world by himself. “H-He’s gone…”

“It’s okay man.” Sanji quickly wrapped an arm around his side and held him close, adjusting himself to better hold his friend. “I’m here for you.” He strained, it still felt weird to talk to Zoro like this, but the man needed his comfort. 

The tears just kept coming, rolling down his cheeks in heavy cascades. There was nothing he could do to stop the empty void in his chest from consuming him with grief. He felt so numb, yet felt everything at once. “It’s not okay. Luffy is gone. I don’t know what I did wrong.” He sobs, burying his face in the crook of his arms as he shook slightly. “I should have loved him better. I shouldn’t have taken those extra shifts, I should have spent more time with him. I didn’t know...”

“Don’t say shit like that. You know Luffy, he does what he pleases. It wasn’t your fault that he ran off.” Sanji reassured, giving him an awkward squeeze as he thumbed his side. 

“I couldn’t get the emergency room to drive him home yesterday. I was trailing a potential drug bust the department has been working on for weeks. I thought I was doing the right thing. Luffy’s in the ER once a month, I didn’t think this time would be any different.” Zoro shook his head in disbelief. “I should have picked him up, this would have never happened if I had picked him up. He’d still be here. If I was good enough he’d still be here.” He cried, shoulders trembling with the weight of misery. 

Sanji shook his head and grabbed Zoro by his shoulders and forced him to meet his eye. “It’s not your fault.” His heart lurched at the sight of his silver eye clouded with tears, his cheeks puffy and red as he bit his bottom lip to hold his sobs back. It made him furious to know Luffy did this to such a strong man. “Fuck Luffy, you are good enough Zoro. He’s damn lucky that a guy like you loved him. You’re one of the best damned things to happen in my life and you sure as hell are the best thing to happen to him. He’s an idiot for walking out on you. You need to try and forget about it for now.” 

He sat in shock as he looked into Sanji’s eyes, taken back by his encouragement and the way Sanji looked at him. Like he really was something to admire. He didn’t quite believe it for himself, but it sort of helped. “I can’t… Not until I know why he left.” Zoro tried to compose himself, wiping his eyes and diverting his gaze from the man in front of him. He needed closure, he certainly wouldn’t get it crying in another man’s bed. 

“And that’s okay, but you’ve got to focus on yourself too. This situation is fucked like 8 different ways to Sunday, but you’ve got me, the crew, your family. It’s going to be okay.” he pulled Zoro in for a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder. The tension he didn’t even realize he was holding melting as strong arms embraced him, the pair holding each other tightly for a moment. 

After a comfortable silence they pull away, Sanji’s heart melted at the sight of the small smile forming at the corners of Zoro’s full lips. “Let’s go to the Baratie, get some sake and onigiri, yah? I’ll get the old man to pull out the nice sake too.” The cook offers with a smile, he knew the offer of his favorite food would be too much to pass on. 

With a soft sigh, Zoro nodded and ran his hand through his sea foam green locks. “Yah, I guess.” He looked down at himself, little spots of dried blood littered his white muscle shirt and he could feel the grime from a long day on the job and a drunken night deep in his pores. “I need to take a shower first.” 

“You can shower here, I have some spare clothes that would probably fit you.” Sanji offered, standing up to go rummage around his bureau for something he could wear. 

Zoro murmured his thanks and rolled out of the plush bed with a strained groan. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, surveying the damage he had caused. Vaguely he recalled someone patching him up, and from the looks of it, it was Sanji who had helped him. The shitty cook didn’t do too bad of a job, he mused to himself before walking into the bathroom. 

Once he had figured out how to used the alien shower and not boil himself alive he sat down in the warm spray, head between his knees. His head hurt, his heart hurt, hell, everything hurt… He still couldn’t quite fathom just what was going on. Here he was, in Sanji of all people’s apartment, beaten by his own hand and most importantly, alone. 

What had caused Luffy to leave so suddenly? What did he do wrong? Sure, Luffy was a bit airheaded, but this wasn’t like him. He showed no signs of being unsatisfied. Hell, they had fucked like rabbits for 2 hours straight just a couple nights ago. They had their normal lunch date at the buffet yesterday, nothing seemed amiss. Maybe he just didn’t notice? What was he missing? There must be something he was missing. The detective in him told him so. What was the missing piece of this puzzle? He knew it was going to drive him mad if he didn’t get to the bottom of this. It took everything in him not to spiral into an abyss of depression asking himself these questions. 

“Hey mosshead, I’m leaving you a change of clothes by the sink.” Sanji called from behind the curtain. 

Zoro looked up to the silhouette and sighed, he must have been lost in thought. “Thanks, curlybrow.” He called back, watching the shadow disappear as the door closed. He stood and made quick work of cleaning up. Lathering up with a flowery soap that left his skin feeling like butter, even if it did sting his cuts. It was a strange, but nice scent compared to his off-brand 3 in 1 shampoo. No wonder Sanji always smelled delicious. 

Stepping out of the shower was like being hit in the face with a block of ice. His body shivered and folded in on itself as he searched for a towel in the simple room. Zoro was sopping wet and freezing his ass off. “Fuck.” he murmured, waddling to the door and peaking it open to where just his barreled chest was revealed. “Where’s the towel?” 

After a few moments without a response, Zoro grabbed a washcloth to cover his manhood and waddled out into the living/bedroom. “Hey curlybrow!” he called as he rounded the corner to the kitchen only to find Sanji deep in what sounded like a very angry phone call with his dad. The blonde had his back turned from him, leaning from side to side as he held his phone a good foot away from his ear as something in French was screamed over the sound of pots and pans banging. 

“Va te faire foutre, old man. Je viens au restaurant en 10 minutes.” Sanji interjected before ending the call, turning around only to find a very naked Zoro standing in his kitchen dripping wet. His eyes went wide at the sight of 6 feet of chiseled, naked Zoro that confronted him. The cook had to stop himself from admiring the way the v of his taut abdomen fell between his thighs. “Shit mossybrains!” He covered his eyes quickly and turned away. 

Zoro blushed and threw the washcloth at Sanji’s head, embarrassed by the whole situation. “There wasn’t a towel fuckwad!” 

The embarrassed cook turns on his bare heel and stomps toward the towel closet with his eyes still firmly shut. Not noticing the pool of water at Zoro’s feet until it was too late and he was falling into the man's arms. 

With the weight of a falling Sanji and the puddle beneath him, Zoro lost his balance and the pair came tumbling to the ground. Suddenly he was acutely aware of his dick pressed against the cook’s crotch as Sanji straddled him. They stared at each other for a second longer than necessary, beet red blushes painted their cheeks as they lay frozen for a moment before scrambling apart.

Sanji scurried to the closet and grabbed a towel at lightning speed before pitching it full force at the dazed man on the floor. “G-Get dressed!” He barked before retreating to the kitchen balcony for a quick smoke. 

His heart was racing a million miles a minute as he shakily tapped a fresh cig out of his pack, lighting it as quickly as his trembling body would let him. A fresh puff of nicotine did nothing to calm his frazzled nerves. Why was this affecting him like this? It was just Zoro naked, he had seen the man blackout drunk streaking their high school campus before, but this was different. Maybe it was the awkwardness of the whole encounter, maybe it was just a normal reaction? He certainly didn’t want to believe it was something more. The stiffness between his thighs told him otherwise. 

The cook brushed these thoughts to the side in favor of sucking down as much smoke as his abused lungs could take. This was not the time nor the place to be considering such thoughts. Zoro was fresh off of a long-term relationship and he still hadn’t come to terms with his sexuality. Fuck. He really needed to think about something else. His dad, yah. His dad was going to chew his ass out when he came to the restaurant after calling out. He just needed to focus on his father’s furious face, not the thick cords of muscle that made Zoro’s biceps, how strong those arms were, how he could easily lift his lover up, pin him against the wall and- 

“I’m dressed.” Zoro cleared his throat from the sliding glass door he leaned against, arms folded over his chest casually. A stern expression painted his features as if nothing had happened just moments ago. “We gonna get some food or what?” 

Sanji quickly flicked his spent butt in the ashtray next to him and adjusted his pants before turning around. “Yah, yah, let’s go asshole.” He retorted, hands tucked in his front pockets as they walked to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww sheit, why /did/ luffy leave zoro? *drumroll* find out next chapter in luffy's pov! 
> 
> Sry if you hate the sexual tension, I love it. It's gonna keep coming too. 
> 
> Sorry again for the late update! I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and as always, please drop a comment or a kudo to let me know you like it! Mad love you guys.


	4. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The beginning of Luffy's POV! Bumping the rating up to explicit since there is a bit of smut in this chapter.
> 
> I hope everyone had a great holiday weekend (if you're in the states). 
> 
> Due to finals coming up, I doubt I will be posting a new chapter before xmas. So expect the next chaper around the 28th or so :)

Sweat slicked hair sticks to Luffy’s forehead as he cries out in bliss, pleasure radiated from his core as he neared release. Hot, wet lips wrapped around his throbbing cock so deliciously, constricting around his length with every deft motion down to the base of his cock. A pierced tongue worked itself with devilish ease against his most sensitive areas, driving him to the edge. 

“Ahh~ Traffy, please!” Luffy cried out for mercy as the man between his thighs worked harder, reaching down to play with his balls as he created a vacuum like seal at the base. “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that!” 

His back arched as he trusted wildly into the tight heat of the doctor’s mouth, hips snapping frantically as he chased his high. The sadistic surgeon seemed delighted by the way his vocal lover squirmed under his grasp and gave mercy to his plight, head bobbing faster and faster until cum painted his mouth white. 

Taking a moment to observe his handiwork before the day began, Law couldn’t help by sigh contentedly as he ran his thumb across his lover’s plush lips. Leaning in to allow Luffy to taste the delicious mess he made. Luffy was a beautiful disaster, all flushed cheeks, and tangled hair. Even with a cast isolating his right leg he still looked mesmerizing. He had no idea how they got here, but he wouldn’t change anything about it. 

“I have to get to the hospital, I’ve been paged twice already.” he murmurs against his lover’s lips before pulling away, rolling off of the bed to get ready for another busy day in the Emergency Room. “Take this, water is on the table” Law digs through Luffy’s discarded shorts before throwing a pill bottle his way.

Oh yeah, his thigh hurt like a bitch, everything on him hurt actually. He takes them as ordered and fumbles behind Law, trying his best to get his boxers back on as he hobbles after his lover. Still a bit dazed from post-coital bliss, regardless of how his pill high was wearing off. 

“When are you coming back?” Luffy asks as he tries his best not to slip on the pristine granite floor of the kitchen, anchoring himself at the kitchen table with a slight wince, his ass was sore and his leg was on fire with pain bone deep. 

“Probably around 8 or 9 tonight.” Law offers, pulling a tee shirt over his head as he starts a pot of coffee and unwraps a protein bar with his teeth, murmuring to himself about some patient or another between bites.

After watching him for a moment Luffy decides there is an order to his messy madness, much like Zoro in the morning. The way he would comb his hair, eat and look over the reports at the same time, it was cute and sexy somehow. 

His heart fluttered in his chest as he watched Law pace throughout the home. It was like watching a ghost passing by him, flickers of pale green hair and jagged scars followed his new lover as he went upon his business. Something was hollow in his chest and watching Law made it sink deeper between his ribs. It was something threatening to take hold of his thoughts, something uncomfortable, yet numbing in the same breath. 

Instead of dwelling on it, he opted to hobble to the fridge in search of something to eat. Much to his disdain, the fridge was bare bones. Random condiments, some moldy takeout and upon close inspection, nearly expired milk. No wonder the guy was so lanky, there wasn’t anything to eat! Not a morsel of meat. Unacceptable. He would have to change that.

So Luffy settled for some cereal, playing hide and seek with the bowl in Law’s foreign cupboard helplessly while the handsome doctor all but ignored his presence. Once he had beaten the enemy that was finding a bowl in Law’s barren home he took a seat at the table. 

His thoughts wandered back to Zoro, remembering the way the man would bounce between the kitchen and the bathroom every morning, cooking breakfast for the two of them no matter the rush he was in. How he’d do it all with a smile and a soft kiss before heading out the door. He would come home from work every night with some kind of takeout they both enjoyed and they would sit on the couch watching netflix and drinking beer until they fell asleep together. 

It all seemed like a distant memory now, a strange ghost that weighed his chest down like one of the dumbells the moss head would lift. Something inside of him felt startled, like this was a new realization to him, that they weren’t together anymore, how he had done this. The vision of Zoro’s broken expression as he grabbed his stuff and left. The normally strong, steadfast Zoro on his knees murmuring to himself, crying on their living room floor. 

He had done that to Zoro. 

He left Zoro…

“Hey, are you feeling okay? Are you feeling light-headed?” Law was suddenly in front of him with a hand on his shoulder, his tired golden eyes held a shadow of concern.

Luffy quickly recovered from his thoughts, giving the doctor a bright smile before standing awkwardly, “Naa I’m fine! I just can’t believe there’s no meat in this place!” 

“Get some groceries while I’m out.” Law replies easily, wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s waist with one hand and fishing a credit card from his satchel with the other. “And don’t think about using it for anything else.” he whispers against Luffy’s ear as he slides the card in Luffy’s back pocket, grabbing a handful of his plush ass while he was at it. 

With a nod Luffy tilts his head to meet his lips, moaning against him with a small grind of his hips, “Wouldn’t dream of it. Meat only.” the brunette chuckles against his lips. “I’ll get your meat tonight right?” 

Law scoffed and pulled away to grab his keys off of the kitchen table. Running his tattooed fingers through his bed head to try and tame it a bit. “You’re insatiable and you’re a horrid flirt. I’m not sure why I find you so attractive.” He shook his head with a smile, shrugging on his white coat before glancing around the room for anything he forgot.

“Because I have a cute face and a tight ass,” Luffy smirked, following him as he made pace for the door. “And it’ll be waiting for you tonight~” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle as Luffy’s lewd remarks, the little wink the short man gave was just icing on the cake. “Good, I’ll see you around 9 or so. Try not to break any more limbs while I’m gone.”

And like that, Law vanished, the door closing in Luffy’s face just as he was about to steal a goodbye kiss. It struck a strange cord in his heart like he had been wronged. Rationally, he knew that Law owed him nothing, but it felt wrong not to get a kiss at the door. Zoro always stopped halfway out the door to snag a goodbye kiss before he left every morning. Law wasn’t Zoro though, he had left Zoro and things were bound to change for him. 

Looking around the empty house did little to calm him. It was so barren. Stark white walls against black leather furniture, granite floor and too much space that wasn’t filled. He bet he could fit his and Zoro’s entire apartment just in the kitchen and dining room alone. It was lonely here. The only thing marginally interesting about the home was some weird kind of altar thing that was placed on a side table in the kitchen. 

Already growing bored of the home, Luffy decided to inspect the altar out of curiosity. Walking was hard, and the granite floor was no help. Sadly, the altar was just about as interesting as the rest of the house. A photo of a middle-aged man with blonde hair stood framed, the man had a huge smile on his face and was waving at the camera. Surrounding him was an assortment of half melted candles and a nearly empty bottle of Spanish wine. A piece of paper laid in the middle of it with something written in a foreign language on it. Whatever it was, Luffy held little interest in it. 

“Bo~ring” The small brunette murmured to himself, puffing out his cheeks. This home really was as stale as they come. Not even a gaming console to play on in the living room. Luffy supposed there really wasn’t much to do, and he needed a distraction asap. He never did well with being alone. So he resigned himself to a seat on the sofa, phone in hand. 

As he swipes through his apps Luffy contemplates texting Nami, or maybe Sanji. No, they’re probably still mad at him… Maybe Jinbei? No, he doesn’t answer his phone at work. When he thought about it, no one would probably text back right now. His crew was tight, but he knew he did a horrible thing. Maybe if he waited a bit they wouldn’t be so mad at him. Besides, it wasn’t their place to judge his relationships.

“Fuck it.” Luffy sighed, his pain medication was finally setting in, making him a little looser and the weight in his chest lift ever so slightly. “Uber it is then.” Meat always sounded good, especially now. 

\--

Shopping was surprisingly the hardest thing Luffy had encountered since Ace died. His immobile leg was a pain in the ass, he kept tripping over himself and a dull pain shot up his spine with every step. Since when were grocery stores so big? The bacon was on the complete opposite end of the deli aisle and for everything in him, he couldn’t get the image of Zoro out of his head. 

In the bags of rice he passed, in the beer cooler, in every fucking shelf of food he was bombarded with images of Zoro and their life together. Guilt and panic plagued his every step til his knees felt like they were going to give out. It was all so painful to look at, the worst kind of nostalgia plagued him at every turn. The image of Zoro’s broken expression wouldn’t leave his mind, the image burned to the back of his eyelids, greeting him with every blink. He had fucked up, really bad. What kind of person just fucks another guy and dumps his lover of 7 years on a whim? His kind apparently. 

No. He is his own person, he is allow to choose for himself. 

Sure he shouldn’t have dumped Zoro like he did, but Zoro shouldn’t have left him alone at the hospital. He should have picked him up like he asked. None of this would have happened if Zoro had just picked him up. If he hadn’t left him alone in need of a ride, he wouldn’t have accepted Law’s offer. If he had gone home with Zoro, his feelings for Law would have been tucked away neatly to the back of his mind and they would have had a normal night. They would have had some beers, Zoro would chide his clumsiness and make him dinner, then Zoro would eat him for dessert. That’s how it would have been if Zoro had just picked him up like he was supposed to. 

Besides, Zoro was boring. Everything was so predictable with him. Luffy wanted adventure, he wanted change. Zoro just wanted to live a domestic life, to own a house, get married, have 2 kids, and be the best policeman on the force. How boring was that? Law was hot, mysterious, loaded, and he was a god in bed. Law was new, something interesting, a hard nut to crack. He was mysterious, cunning and oozed sensual energy. His golden eyes were both dark, yet radiant. It was enchanting just to watch the man speak in his foreign tongue of medicine. He was a whole present waiting to be unwrapped, a new puzzle for Luffy to put together. 

Law was better than Zoro. 

He didn’t make a mistake leaving him. 

He just had to convince himself that was true. 

\-- 

A loud “ping” pulled Luffy from the staring competition he was having with a display of limes. It was Nami, one lone line of text burned into his retina as he skimmed it’s message. 

NamiCat 1:43: Meet me @ the Baratie in an hour. We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me smile and comments make my entire day. Please let me know how you are liking the story so far!


End file.
